Son of Kronos
by carman chew
Summary: Corrie Lattenice is not your average demigod...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The greatest part about being born great is the great things you do when you are born. But that's also the problem. If you do too many great things at once, you would soon run out of things to do. Also, people get jealous and would try to ruin your life. Well, that's probably what had happened to me as far as I can remember. You see, I only have a few memories, which were carefully handpicked by my enemies. They never wanted me to know my true identity again.

One of the memories I had was one of my last. I was in the hall of Olympians. Zeus and the other gods had gone to fight giants. Other minor gods were sent to fight the Kraken. I was running towards the main hall. I can't remember why.

Then all of a sudden, I am moving through a portal, I don't know who had created it, but I was moving at very high speeds. When I was out from the other end of the portal, I crashed into someone. I was knocked out cold. That was the whole memory. That was one of my only memories.

The sun was shining in my eyes. I peered out through the window. It was summer. I looked back at my room and sighed. There was a clutter of books on the righthand side of my oak wood table. The marble floor had stains near the television, most probably caused by the Dr. Peppers I drank the night before. I knew a few minutes later, Grover would burst in through my door and scream "Wakey-wakey". However, he would have found I was already out of bed and heading downstairs for breakfast.

Grover was our house bachelor. Sometimes, because Mom and Dad are busy, he sends me to school. I also have an annoying sister named May. Her face was full of freckles and she was a treacle-brown hair. In fact, my whole family has brown hair – except me, of course. I was a blonde. Mom said that she had found me one day outside our door. I was covered in a towel and I was drenched. She told me I had most likely slept outside the door that night. Seeing me all dirty and homeless, she took me in.

All I could remember back then was that my name was Corrie Lattenice and that I had a home. I just didn't know where 'home' was. That morning, I had eaten my first bowl of Rice Krispies. They didn't have those back at home. I was lonely and cold. May didn't make things any better. Although I stayed in the Lattenice home, I knew I was still an outcast.

When I was twelve, I tried sneaking out of the house. Lo and behold, Grover caught me. That night, I found out more about Grover than the Lattenice family had known this past few years. "I'm supposed to be your protector," Grover spouted out. Back then, I felt like laughing but I knew that would wake the family. He continued, "You're in danger, Corrie." This time, from the tone of Grover's voice, I sensed how grave the situation was.

Throughout the night, I was kept awake, listening to Grover's stories and his rules. He talked about his friend, Percy. He talked about his girlfriend and how he wore a wedding dress. He talked about how his friend saved the world thrice. And most important of all, how this angel turned into a demon. At the end of it all, Grover sniffed.

I tried to cheer him up by saying, "You must have been really close to this angel." Grover laughed a bit and replied, "Yeah, I was." Subsequently, he slapped my back and murmured, "Wakey wakey." It was morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was one of those mornings where Grover walked me to school. He was still in his Bermudas and Nike shirt. He was wearing his usual flip-flops, the only pair he ever wore out. Most of the time, he would be inside the house cleaning things up or taking orders from May.

Anyway, Grover was carrying my lunch bag while we went to the bus stop. Before I got on the bus, he blew into the bag like he always did and then passed it to me. Then I ran up the bus after saying 'goodbye'. Today, our journey to the bus stop was unusually quiet. Grover hadn't said anything today. Just now, he only stopped on the way to say 'ouch' because he had stepped on glass.

On normal days, he would be blabbering on and on about Camp Half-Blood or Chiron. Sometimes, though rarely, he would talk about the angel again. Though I knew every angel conversation ended with him sobbing. On those days, my lunch would taste especially bad. I concluded the wonderful taste of the lunch came from Grover's breath.

I sat in my usual corner of the bus – away from everyone else. The whole school despised me. I had once told a good friend about Grover and everything he said. I told him it was our secret. And apparently, in his dictionary, 'secret' meant something the whole world was to know. My schoolmates started giving me nicknames, "Greek Freak", "Teacher's pet" and even "Corrie the crazy". I became an outcast there too.

After much consideration, I joined the Greek Mythology class. After the nicknames, I decided if I joined this class, the name would suite me even better. Both ways I had to be called something. So I took up Greek Myths class. The teacher's name was Mrs Starch. She had frizzy hair and her skin was very wrinkly. Her hands looked like they went through a leather factory and her eyelids looked like they had been glued together.

It was hard to believe no one said anything the moment I stepped in. I thought I was in for it. But the class stayed silent. At that moment, a low voice boomed throughout the auditorium. "Page 89, Kronos! Mitch, read it!" Mrs Starch bellowed in her hoarse voice. Now I understood why they didn't say a word.

Mrs Starch paced around the auditorium with her head held high and her glasses at the tip of her nose. Mitch, the 'lucky' fella, continued reading till the end of the paragraph before she called my name. I was still flipping frantically flipping through the pages, asking around for the page we were at. When she called my name, my hair stood on end. I shot up from my seat. The kind soul next to me whispered the page number. Immediately, I flipped to it and read out the next paragraph.

The paragraph was all about how Kronos ate his children, why Kronos ate his children and where Kronos ate his children. The whole thing was practically about Kronos' eating habits. They included a picture of Kronos in an old artwork. I muttered under my breath, _I'm glad I'm not a child of Kronos._

That night, Grover came into my room. He told me more about the angel. He told me more about me. During his conversation, a phrase hit me. _You are a demigod, Corrie. One of your parents is a god. _That night, when I slept, the phrase kept repeating over and over again in my head. _One of your parents is a god…god…god…god…_

Maybe I had spoken too soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eventually, Greek Mythology class became a fear. Mrs Starch made her classes more dramatic by bringing knives to school. The next day, the recess ladies filed a report for stolen butcher knives. During classes, Mrs Starch's tonality was continuously monotonous. Her bloodshot eyes seemed to consistently land on me like an eagle, which has spotted its prey.

One afternoon, the sun was blazing hot as usual. However, my classmates and I could enjoy ourselves with the invigorating cool air of the auditorium. A few of us were rushing to eat our last spoonfuls of rice before Mrs Starch set foot into her territory.

We could here the clocking of her shoes as she made her way towards the auditorium. Pupils scrambled back to their seats as others yanked out textbooks from their school bags. Meanwhile, I flipped to the page Mrs Starch was screaming as she walked down the aisle.

In a split second, our class was like Prisoners of War. We all bowed our heads and stared aimlessly at the textbook. The words were seemingly swimming off the pages as Mrs Starch continued her boring yet awakening speech. I didn't know why but today, her voice didn't seem so monotonous. It felt chirpy. It felt attracting. I just felt like obeying every order that came out from her lips. For awhile there, she was an angel.

"Corrie!" Grover hollered, as he shook me from side to side. "When did you get here?" I asked, obviously confused. He told me there was no time to explain and grabbed me by my wrists. If I had been where I was a few moments earlier, I would have been turned into pulp.

I stared at the chair which I had been sitting on earlier. Steam was emitting from the burnt areas of the chair. The plastic table attached to the chair had vaporized. As I stayed on the floor, still in a daze, Mrs Starch walked towards me. Grover, trying his best to pull me away, tripped over his legs and fell to the ground. Consequently, his shoes fell out and revealed two giant hooves. "OMG, Grover…" I murmured.

Out of the blue, another blast of greek fire flew past me and blew up another chair. The other students in the class were completely oblivious to Mrs Starch. Abruptly, the old ugly Mrs Starch transformed into a completely different creature. Her head slowly grew hair, which turned into a mane. Her previously leathery skin transformed into fur, golden brown fur. She even grew a long scorpion-like tail and wings, much like a dragon's.

Another blast of greek fire flew towards our direction as Grover and I took cover under a few unblasted seats. She had become a Manticore. A mix of a lion, a dragon and a scorpion. "Come with me, Corrius Nakamura…" Mrs Starch rumbled, shaking the entire room.

Corrius Nakamura. No one has ever called me by that name.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I charged towards Mrs Starch with the blade of grass in my hand. I told myself this was crazy. I was about to kill a Manticore with a blade of grass. This was all Grover's idea. Sometimes I do find Grover's ideas very absurd. But they work. Most of the time.

Anyway, as I told you before, I was about to kill a Manticore with a blade of grass. Grover was busy evacuating students fromt the burnt auditorium. I leapt into the air and did a tuck and roll. Without any problems, I was on the Manticore's back. I did as I was told and stabbed the Manticore with the grass.

To my astonishment, the Manticore started bleeding. I pulled out the blade and stabbed it again. More blood gushed out. Then I tried it the third time. I guess it is third time unlucky. Mrs Starch flung me off her back and charged through the stage. I watched her wings get caught in the curtains as I lay on the floor.

By now, I was worn out. Grover had realised that too. We had no hope of winning. The only way I could survive would be to train. Grover knew that. That's why he had come. That's why I never had the chance to fend for myself. That's why, after so long, I can't fight this Manticore.

_We have to run, _I thought to myself. But I couldn't just leave this Manticore in the school auditorium. At the very least, I had to change it back to Mrs Starch. Inside, I was in a dilemma. If I ran, there may still be a chance for me to survive. Besides, the Manticore may chase me and get away from my school. On the other hand, if the Manticore stays in the school, thousands would die at the hands of this beast.

As usual, my conscience took over me. I ran for the grass at the corner of the stage and slid past the Manticore. As I did, I sliced the Manticore's leg into a million pieces. Now, the grass was stained with a dark greenish liquid. It was blood.

The Manticore fell onto one side. Lacking a leg, it squirmed on the ground, trying it's best to get up. It's long arms grabbed at me but I was metres away. At that moment, Grover ran back into the auditorium. He stared at the Manticore in front of me. I wanted to deal the final blow but the table turned again.

The Manticore stretched it's scorpion-like tail and stabbed me. Initially, I didn't feel anything. My whole body felt numb. I wanted to cry but my eyes were extremely dry. A few moments later, the pain started to seep in. My throat felt dry and my lungs dying for oxygen. Grover pulled me away before the Manticore could stab me again. He hauled me over to a corner.

Upon chanting some words, the wound began to close. I would be temporarily healed but in due time, the pain would come back. Finally, I could move again. Grover told me, "We have to go now, Corrie."

"But what about the Manticore…what about my friends… what about…" I whined, as I was dragged further and further away from the Manticore. Grover turned around and glared at me. He had once told me losing me was like losing the world. If I died, it would be as if the world ended. I felt very much like staying. I wanted very much to see home again. Before I could do anything else, I was knocked out.

I was _in a dream. If I wasn't wrong, I was in heaven. Heaven was beautiful. In a distance, a figure approached me. Instinctively, I asked, "Are you God?" Nearing me, The figure shook his head. He had a halo and was in full white. Behind him was a pair of wings spread out wide. _

_ "Your'e the angel aren't you? The one Grover talks about?" I questioned again. However, the angel stayed silent. I was curious about who this angel was. Suddenly, I was surrounded by angels, angels and more angels. I was being lifted into the air. I was like their deliverer. I was Corrie Lattenice – leader of the angels. _

_ While being lifted, I spotted an angel that stood out from the crowd. He stood aside. He didn't help with the lifting. At that juntcture, I understood. He was the angel._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 _

When I regained my consciousness, I was lying in the back of a truck, on a pile of hay. Grover was sitting next to me, snoring. In his hands was a book that said "Centaurs for dummies".I laughed. I may have laughed too loudly because after I did, Grover woke up.

After shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, Grover stuffed the book into his haversack. I took a glance at our surroundings. We were most probably in Glennville, to be exact going to Glennville. We were surrounded by flora and fauna. The only man-made things I saw was the road, street signs and the truck we were on. The truck must have come from a nearby farm and was delivering foods.

Grover too took a glance. He rubbed his eyes again and blinked a few times. On spur of moment, Grover widened his eyes and jumped off the truck with his bag in his hand. Following suite, I hopped of the truck. In the moment of jumping, I tripped over my feet and grazed myself on the soil-covered ground. Moaning to myself, I staggered to get back up again. Grover, oblivious to my fall, scanned our surroundings.

"Damn, we missed it. I guess this means we have to walk," Grover mumbled to himself. I bent down to look at the graze. Why, of all things, do I have to fall before we walk? "Where are we going, Grover?" I enquired, not expecting a reply. Just as I thought, he stayed silent.

We trekked silently through the forest. It was overgrown with wild vegetation. Every few steps we took seemed to lead us deeper into the jungle. The more we trekked, the more lost I felt. I wanted to question Grover if he really knew where we were heading. But I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to ask such a question. Asking that would mean doubting Grover. I have never doubted Grover. He was my best bachelor. He was my best buddy. He was my protector.

"We're here," Grover exclaimed, pushing away another bush. We had been walking for two days. We only stopped once, which was yesterday, to take a drink from the river. In front of us was a big stone slab. At one corner of the stone was something somewhat like a spiral. But intstead of just curved lines, it was sort of like a maze.

That was the sign of Daedalus. Grover must've been planning for us to go somewhere. Maybe we were going to Olympus. Maybe Grover was going to visit Dionysus. Whatever it was, the stone slab opened up. Inside, it was dimly lit. Clutching tightly onto Grover's hand, we both stepped into the cave. No, it wasn't a cave. It wasn't a hole either. It was the Labyrinth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The street was bustling with shoppers. Every nook and corner sold weird magical items. There were all kinds of stalls here. There were armories, there were fast food chains, there were seemstresses and even shops which used forgs to clean feet.

Talking about feet, mine were caked with blood from both the graze and the walking. Every step I took, let me meet new people. I wouldn't really say 'people' actually because some were creatures. There were centaurs, giants and even cyclops.

Not before long, we arrived at a motel named "Rest the Best" . It was owned by a brawny cyclops. His head was almost touching the ceiling. The clothes he wore were worn and torn. His shoes didn't even fit him. Most of all, the chair seemed half a butt too small for him. The cyclops had to sit with half his butt off the seat.

When we reached our motel room, something hit me. Wasn't the Labyrinth destroyed in the previous war? Hadn't Daedalus died? Didn't the Labyrinth go down with him? Wasn't that what Grover had told me? Unless…Grover lied?

_No, Grover wouldn't lie. Maybe he didn't know too._ I tried reassuring myself. _But if he didn't know, how did he bring me here? _The question shot me long and hard. It was as if something jumped up and bit me. I decided not to think so much into this.

For the first time, I was doubtful. I was full of hesitation. I have never felt like this before. All these years, I trusted Grover. I never doubted him. I never have. Something was wrong with me. something was very wrong. I was so full of suspicion. Nonetheless, I didn't know what was wrong with me. I was scared.

In the end, I came to a decision. I was going to take my mind off things by sleeping. Sleeping has always comforted me. I wanted so badly to be taken away by my dreams into a world that never existed. Into a world where happy endings do exist. Where I find comfort in. But I was so wrong.

I had just _received my results that day. It was all A's. Mother would be overjoyed, I thought to myself. And if I was in luck, Stepfather would be too. My brother was babbling on and on about how proud Mother would be of me and how he would never measure up to me. I laughed. However, all the joy would soon come to an end. _

_ As Brother and I approached the house, I realised the slightly ajar door. Was there a break-in? From the weary looks on Brother's face, I could tell he was as worried as I was. He ran into the house first. Being the timid one, I crept slowly into the house. I grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door further. The doorknob was wet – with blood. _

_ Now, I was very much on my toes. I prayed so hard, hoping Brother was safe. Before I turned the bend heading towards the bedrooms, I felt something hold onto me. I looked down. There she was. Mother was lying on the floor, bleeding profusely. _

_ I gasped. I knelt on the floor next to her, savouring the last few moments of her life. Looking through my bleary eyes, I saw something glistening in her hand. I leant forward to take it but I stopped. A few feet away from me was a man in a black cloak. I couldn't see much underneath the hood wrapped around his head. He practically looked like The Reaper. I knew who he was. So did Brother. In Father's hands was my petrified Brother. Brother had a knife at his throat. _

_ "What do you want?"I challenged Father. He was my true father, the one I wished I was never born from. Hate engulfed me. I clenched my fist, waiting for the moment to strike. "Join me, my son, we will conquer the Earth…"he rumbled, "…Father and son."He grinned. He knew that I knew if I didn't comply with his rules, Brother would die. _

_I was about to agree when wall of water came between us. At the doorway was a tanned boy, maybe in his teens. He shouted, "Come." Without thought, I went for Mother. I took the object in her hands and made a dash for the teen. _

_That was the last I saw of Brother and Father. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I awoke only to find the world in silence. That was how I usually awoke too. The birds would be busy over at our garden, happily picking at fruits. The gardener would then chase them away with his lawn mower. The chef would be busy whipping up a meal for the entire Lattenice family. The maids would be tending to some part of the house which mispleased my stepmother. Ah, it all seemed normal again. I rolled over to the side of the bed and searched for my bedroom slippers. But they weren't there. Oh yeah, I wasn't at home.

In fact, I was a quarter-way around the world, lost in the Labyrinth, sleeping in some rundown motel which reeked of beer and apples. The wallpaper was torn down in some parts of the wall. The bedsheets were full of bed bugs, most probably from the lack of room service. The floor was uncarpeted. This only exposed the filth even more. I wonder how I had managed to sleep.

I sprang up from the bed and trudged towards the sink at the corner of the room. I looked at the mirror and sighed. When I turned around, Grover was still sleeping soundly. I was amazed at how he slept like a log.

Since I was bored, I decided to tour the motel. I walked along the hallway of the motel. It wasn't anything special. Unless special meant 'especially dirty'. The hallway was just like the rooms: very little wall paper, no carpets, filth all over the place. The only difference was thatt the hallway had windows. From the windows, all you could see were other windows. The entire motels was like a square within a square.

Then, I realised something else through the windows. In the centre of the motel was a chicken coop. Feeling intrigued, I raced down the steps to check out the coop. Chickens were running wildly around the coop but none of them ever seemed to run into it. I moved closer towards the coop. Maybe there was something in the coop.

After what seemed like eternity, I was right outside the coop. I craned my neck to view the inside of the coop. To my astonishment, the coop was full of mist. Inside was a lady with a turban on her head. She looked very much like a female version of Aladdin. The woman didn't seem to notice me. Being indecisive, I crawled out of the coop again. This time, I saw a poster pasted on ht eouter surface of the coop. It read: "Auntie Em: World famous fortune teller".

"Fortune teller, eh?" I sniggered. Then it struck me. Maybe this Auntie Em could help me gain my memories back. Maybe she could even find the angel Grover talked about.

I went into the coop once more. I sat on the cushion placed in front of a table. Auntie Em sat on the other side. Her eyes were stilled tightly shut. Between us was a crystal ball, much like the ones drawn in story books. "Um, Auntie Em?" I said after clearing my throat.

"You seek peace. Yes?" she replied, opening her eyes wide.

I gulped. This Auntie Em was a professional. She continued speaking, "You know this Percy your friend has been talking about? He ain't no good friend. He's evil. He's a prisoner of Tartarus. He's wanted."

"Impossible," I fired back, "He saved the world…thrice!"

Now, I was doubtful again. I trusted Grover. I always have. Until recently, Grover has been acting all weird. What if he has really been lying to me? No, Grover would never lie to me. I wouldn't belive that. I can't belive that. Because if I did, I can't trust anyone anymore.

I had to trust Grover. I had to.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Another identity crisis. Can't people just pretend to be who they should be? I should've seen this earlier. But I didn't. I never see them. I should've seen through Auntie Em. I should've seen through her like Grover did. I should've known she was Medusa.

I mean who else wears snake skin stockings, has green fingernails and wears a turban all over the place. Only I wouldn't have seen that.

"Corrie!" Grover hollers, "Get down!" As I did, a swift arrow launches over my head. It gets Auntie Em right between her eyes. I kneel there in a state of shock. I am lost in time. I sit there.

_Reality check. I am kneeling on a cushion. The roof of the coop has already disappeared. Auntie Em has just revealed herself to be Medusa. Grover, standing at the hallway, has just shot an arrow at Medusa. I am shocked. _

Medusa rises once again. She pulls out the arrow in her head and grins. The snakes around her head constantly hiss at me, one of them even snaps. Medusa slaps me. I feel the stingging sensation on my face. It hurts. But what hurts even more is my back. The wound has started to open again – the one from the Manticore. Grover's spell was wearing off. The pain was overbearing.

My eyes stare blankly into space. Grover charges at Medusa. This throws her off balance. "Run!" I hear, but I was still in a daze. "Run!" I hear again, this time it was louder. I try to lift my legs and run, but they are numb from the pain. I can't take it anymore. I breakdown and cry. The more I cry, the dryer my eyes feel. The venom from the scorpion is getting to me. I try to shout for help but no sound comes out.

_I'm doomed, _I tell myself. That was true. If I didn't run in the next ten seconds, I would be. Out of the blue, Grover pushes me out of the way. I fall on my elbows, mostly unharmed. Grover on the other hand, was bleeding. In his abdomen was a glistening blade, which belonged to Medusa. I felt hopeless now. Grover was about to die. I had no more hope. I also felt angry. Angry at myself for not moving. Angry at Medusa for killing my only hope.

That's right. It was all Medusa's fault. Anger started to empower me. I was full of hate. I wanted to rip Medusa apart. I shot up. Even though I was without a weapon, I charged. I charged at Medusa. What was I thinking back there? How could I kill a snake lady with a bad hair day without a weapon?

But that was the amazing thing. I started to be on fire. I was in flames. I myself was shocked too. I have never been this way. However, I continued to charge. Now, I had a weapon.

Now, Medusa was taken aback. What kind of child had such courage to kill Medusa? I wasn't going to retreat like my previous battles. This time, I had the upperhand. I had the element of surprise. I continued to charge towards Medusa.

The battle was about to end. I could feel it. The only thing I didn't know was the winner. Something wasn't right. I could feel it in my bones. I stopped in my tracks. Medusa was now emitting a different aura.

Or maybe it wasn't Medusa.

Anyway, I wanted Medusa to die. I wanted to end this fight so badly. I wanted to treat Grover's wound. He was about to die, especially if he was losing anymore blood. I summoned all my power. In my hands was a flaming ball about the size of a bowling ball. I shot it towards Medusa. She gasped.

And then she disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Welcome to Mac Donald's!" the employee spoke into the mic, "How can I help you?" I stayed silent. I was busy noticing those eyes of his. They were golden. _Like Father's, _I think to myself. Those stern golden eyes staring intently at me. They were just like Father's eyes.

Just then, the employee grinned at me. No, that couldn't be Father. Father had the same grin too. But there was something different about this man in front of me. This man didn't look like the same man that murdered my mother. He was just to happy to be my father.

Father. Scenes flashed through my mind. Father holding the dagger at Brother's neck. Mother pulling my hand. The wave of water. Father killed my mother. He took my brother away. He ruined my whole life!

Unncontrollably, my hand shot up to punch the employee. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry…" The employee rubbed is bleeding nose. He cracked his neck and continued grinning. Then he turned his head to stare at me. Those eyes. They were blinding. They were…

_I'm on the Empire state building. The employee must've transported me to another dimension or something. I saw a door. It was made of wood and looked just like the janitor's closet. But there was light glowing from beneath the door. There was something weird about this door. _

_ The door creaked open. A well-built man walked out. He was in a T-shirt and shorts as if he were going surfing. He marched towards me, he smelled strangely like seaweed. He sneered at me and groaned, "You, you made my son the way he is now!" After that, he gave me a hard push. I fell off the side._

_ I was falling and falling as if it would never end. I was about to die. But I planned to stop that. I felt my pockets. There it was. The gift from Mother. _

_I yanked the precious gift from Mother out of my pocket. There it was, ruby studded and fitting to my palm. I grabbed it with both hands and stretched out my arms. Right on cue, the dagger gripped into the cement, leaving long claw marks on the wall. However, I knew the dagger wouldn't hold. Every second I rested my weight on the dagger, every step I was closer to death. _

_I made a mistake of looking down. Down at the very bottom was a darkness so scary it felt like my soul was being consumed. Suddenly, two glowing red eyes seemed to widen. Slowly, a mouth seemed to emerge. "Oh, oh…" I mutttered to myself. _

_Frantically, looked for a window to climb onto. I had two options: Let my dagger go and hope I fall into the level below which was approximately five metres away. If I failed, I would be falling to my death. Or I could climb slowly, using the dagger as a handhold to climb to five levels above. Doing that meant, I was risking getting eaten by whatever that darkness was. _

_I was going to get to the lower level. Summoning all my courage and taking my deepest breath, I let go. Once again, I was falling, this time I was without the dagger. So my life depended on my timing. I still had three metres to fall. I started leaning towards the windows. I counted to three. I shut my eyes. Then I tried to mid-air jump to the left. _

_I caught it. I caught the ledge. Half of the glass was broken. But the danger wasn't over. I still had to climb over the ledge to get indoors. With my strength all used up by the jump, I was weary. Maybe I should've gone up. Maybe I made the wrong decision. I wanted to give up. I wanted to end this. _

_Out of the blue, I felt someone grab my arm. I looked up. There he was. Brother was holding my arm. He hauled me up and we both sat on the ledge safely. I smiled and looked up at his face. "Thank you, Ethan."_


End file.
